beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aszrael Reaperius
Aszrael Reaperius is an oc made by UltorisTenebrae. He was purposely designed to be unironically edgy. I put work into aesthetics, but the moveset is what I put the most work into. He's intended to be edgy. Appearance Aszrael Reaperius is a male Strom user of unknown race or age. He wears black clothing with red highlights. He carries dual Kusarigamas. (Ninjas adapted to this weapon from the kama, a small harvesting tool, aka: the mini scythe.) His most dominant feature, is a his single revealed, red, broken eye. Moves Upgrades -Increase damage. -Increase HP. -Increase amount of stacks. In PvP *Aszrael's damage is reduced nearly 90% (Including DoTs). *Health decreased to 150, so he can be countered. *Mark stacks reduced to 3. *Decreased healing by 25%. Boss Abilities Phase One: Death Comes. -Boss will spawn by dropping into the center and a crash effect occurs. - 50.000 HP. -Aszrael stands still in the center of the map, firing dark orbs, each dealing 5 per hit. -Azrael functions like a touhou fight this phase. A lot of projectiles shot out around him. The key is to dodge and counter when he stops firing. He fires every 30 Seconds, and he fires for 15 seconds. Each bullet-hell projectile deals 1 damage. -He will occasionally toss out a large sickle and attack what ever it marks, but deals no damage. Still, avoid getting hit by his sickle, or he will use Harvest on the players, dealing damage to the marked targets and healing him by 500 per person. When Aszrael has an exclaimation point on his head, he will toss a sickle. -If a single target is hit by the sickle, they will lose 75% of their hp from a Momento Mori. Phase Two: Coming for you. -Aszrael powers up upon reaching 65% HP. -Aszrael will begin chasing down the nearest enemy. -Aszrael can still fire his sickle, so watch out. -His basic attacks (10 damage) mark targets, avoid running too far while marked, or he will use Momento Mori to finish you off. Phase Three: Impending Doom. -Phase begins at 30% HP. -He will move faster. -He will hit way harder. (at least 35 per hit.) -Gains "Reaper's Spin," Allowing him to mark all affected targets, but deals no damage. -He will raise skeletons, each of them have 200 HP, and deal 25 per strike. To compensate, they spawn in large waves. (To counter this, simply avoid Aszrael, and kill off his reinforcements.) -Very rarely, Aszrael will use "Funeral Rights," Marking a low-health target which sends an echo of himself will reap the target. The clone will hunt down the target for 15 seconds until the target is healed, outlasts the duration, or is slain. Personality It is unknown what his personality is like, since he never socializes with others, but his sole purpose was to end humanity. Being bound to the element of strom, his only aspect of his element is his small fits of anger. Relationships None as of yet, since he has not made a full appearance in the story. Trivia *His first name, 'Aszrael,' comes from the Angel of Death: Asriel. (Not Undertale, you weebs) *His surname is derived from the word 'Reaper.' Edgy yet? *His moveset is based off of Malthael from Diablo III: The Reaper of Souls. *As this character is based on the Grim Reaper, he uses other harvesting tools other than the scythe. He throws out Sickles, and wields Kusarigamas, aka: kama modified with chains. Why is this character on the wiki? Aszrael may seem like the common edgelord, but his edginess is unique to the community. His huge DPS is proportioned to lower health and speed. His ability for survivability is unique, using a variety of life leeching and disengaging tactics. Aszrael is really strong, but his slowness can bring him down. His personality is a paradox like his design. His boss fight is fair, he has low damage on grouped up enemies, and he is also easy to dodge. Appearance Aszrael has a fairly complex, yet simple design. His eye is made from a red neon union, made by me. His weapon of choice are Kusarigamas, which are unique to the community. They are also made by me, along with HataNo_Kokoro who designed the frontal blade. Personality Compared to an average "honour-bound strom-user" Aszrael is mysterious, but he shows a little but of wrath like a strom-user. Stats Aszrael's stats perfectly match a strom-user. Average health (195-300), average to low speed, which is made up for in high damage. He can heal, but only himself, so he is not a stratus. Moves Passive: Simple yet, creative concept of stacking DoTs. LMB: The common weapon basic attack is actually the combo starter, and without it, Aszrael cannot perform several of his other moves, since is applies his passive. Shift: Is a ranged alternative to his LMB which can hit multiple targets. Q: Allows swift disengagement to escape. E: Allows him to heal and deal damage only if there is a mark. R: A distance closer and escape, deals damage based on 50% of the DoT damage. F: Not much to say other than the fact that it is a strong and edgy-looking finisher. Overall, his moves may seem simple at first, but requires well-timed move placement and predictions. Upgrades Damage: It is fair since the damage is a little nerfed on beater. Health: He needs to survive somehow. Increase of stacks: More stacks = more DoTs = more ability damage. Boss His theme has a menacing and powerful theme. Which means you should know that expresses his character as well as it letting you know this fight is gonna hurt. He has a balanced fight where he fires a "bullet-hell" of projectiles in the first phase, but the last 2 phases present an actual fight. He has decent health and overall an interesting fight. This fight has phases based on his health percentage, unlike Xenon's fight where you must defeat him 3 times. Overall This character displays edginess that is unique to the community, His character design is simple, but at the same time is complicated. Aszrael's attacks are skill based and a unique, I believe the moves are very creative, yet fair if the user doesn't know how to master it. There are also many ways to screw up the combos, which requires a lot of practice. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Agni/Strom